Future Sorrows
by Account no longer used
Summary: It's been 30 years since Sonic the Hedgehog. Knuckles is long dead. Sonic is dying. And the two remaing Freedom Fighters just made a decision that could put Mobius in danger. 5 chapters, chapter 4 uploaded Apr. 10th. Rated for death and some blood.
1. Death

Sonic was bloody and bruised. It was the end of the final battle. Robo Knuckles, the greatest creation of his long dead foe, Ivo Robotnik, was crushing him, breaking all of his bones. It was the year 3045, 30 years after Sonic's first adventure at age 13. It was over for him. He didn't try to escape the robot. He knew he couldn't. Hoping wasn't going to help either. He looked back at his friends, rain pouring hard on their heads, eyes wide and teary. Amy tried to help him, but Tails stopped her. He wasn't going to risk her getting killed as well.

Sonic cried, too. Harder than when his parents disappeared. Harder than when RK murdered Knuckles. Harder than the worst moments of his life. Still eyeing his friends, he was able to grumble out a last message to them.

_"I think I'm breaking out_

_I'm gonna leave you now_

_Theres nothing for me here, it's all the same_

_And even though I know _

_That everything might go_

_Go downhill from here, I'm not afraid"_

He had to die now. It wasn't the most peaceful death, but it was destiny. It was his set path. He wished best for his friends. He knew they could make it without him if they tried.

RK slapped him. "YOU SHUT UP!" He said in his mechanical voice. Not hearing any more cracks, the robot dropped him.

"I'll leave you to your death. Happy last five minutes, hedgehog.". He faded away into the rain. Sonic continued.

_"Way away away from here I'll be_

_Way away away so you can see_

_How it feels to be alone and not believe _

_Feels to be alone and not believe anything"_

Tails ran to Sonic. "Don't give up, Sonic! There's still hope..."

Sonic muttered softly. "Remember when Knuckles died?

"Yes?"

"Remember when you said there was hope? And he died anyway?"

Tails cried. He hugged Sonic.

"You were always a brother to me... I can't let that go Sonic, I just can't..."

Amy ran up to Sonic. "You can't go! You've tried so hard... you're a hero... you just..." She hugged him too.

_"You can't stop me now_

_You can't hold me down_

_You can't keep me here, I'm on my way_

_I've made it this far now_

_And I'm not burning out_

_No matter what you say, I'm not afraid "_

Tails and Amy let go. Regardless of what he was saying, they knew Sonic was afraid. They knew he wanted to survive. And Sonic did too.

_"Way away away from here I'll be_

_Way away away so you can see_

_How it feels to be alone and not believe_

_Feels to be alone and not believe anything"_

Sonic's eyes were only half open. Tails and Amy were terrified as they looked onto his bleeding body. He was going to die.

_"Letting out the noise inside of me (Letting out the noise inside of me)_

_Every window pane is shattering (Every window pane is shattering)_

_Cutting up my words before I speak (Cutting up my words)_

_This is how it feels to not believe"_

"Don't talk!" Amy screamed. "It will only make you die faster!"

Sonic looked up.

"It seems... Too late for that..."

_"Way away away from here I'll be_

_Way away away so you can see_

_How it feels to be alone and not believe (feels to be alone and not believe)_

_Feels to be alone and not believe anything"_

Sonic closed his eyes as his hand dropped to the ground.

He wasn't breathing.

There was no heartbeat.

He lay motionless on the ground.

Dead.

"He's... Gone..." Tails muttered, trying not to cry. But he did.

Like a child, he cried.

And Amy cried with him.

"I know the problem. I know why our friends keep dying." She said.

Tails picked his head up. "What?", He sobbed.

"We're heroes. We know it helps people...

We know everybody looks up to us...

But of all the bad people in this world, they're targeting us.

It's us they want kill."

Tails was silent. Moments had passed. He nodded.

"Freedom Fighters no more...?" He said.

Amy stared at the cloudy, dark grey sky.

"Freedom Fighters no more..."

They were the only remaining members of the team. They knew it was best to break up the team. They didn't want to risk another death.

Even though it was too late for their leader.

Tails picked up Sonic's body.

"C'mon Amy... let's go home..."

-


	2. Gaurdian Echidna

**Author's Note: **Hello people! Er, person(Tailsfanatic)! I'm back, so grab that cola and popcorn bucket:)

Alright, now I actually have something important to say. I just wanted to teach you the SOLID IRON REVIEW SYSTEM! Are you writing this down? The SIRS is kind of like my review policy. By agreeing to the laws of SIRS, you will never flame nor OMG stories. What do these terms mean, you ask? Well, flaming is critiquing... but, you know, without the good points. An example of a flame:

"This story SUCKS! Who reads this crap? Who _writes_ this crap?

Or, more recently:

"How can people like this crap? Remember girlie, grammar is your friend. Commas and quotation marks won't hurt you. And you use ellipses (the "..." things)way too much. Your fic has a horrifying lack of grammar. It. Hurts. My. Brain! The whole plot about how Shadow was compelled to do what he did because Hilary Duff was singing in his head is ludicrous. Well, I suppose he could have had his head explode from Hilary's screechy voice, but that's not the point. The point is, you can't make decent plots. This was very bad."

Sure, he had some points, but when reviewing a story you don't like, keep in mind that they could improve if you told them how. And not only will the improve, you wouldn't have to read that "crap" anymore. Plus, be nice! Sure, you don't have to be Barney the Dinosaur and hug them, but it crushes hopes and dreams when you attack them like that. And oh yeah, don't call people "girlie". That hurt.

And OMGing. OMGing, although is nice, doesn't really help the author at all. An example of OMGing:

"That was cool, next chappie!"

Or

"OMG THAT WAS SOOOO COOL!111!1!11".

Please, PLEASE don't do #2. Oh, please.

Like the story? Well, why, what do you like about it, do you have any ideas? Questions? Don't be afraid to ask.

Okay class, close your notebooks!

Sorry that was so long, I just needed to get that out of my system. drumroll... And now, chapter two of Future Sorrows!

-

**Future Sorrows**

**Chapter Two**

**Guardian Echidna**

**-**

"You WHAT!" shouted Shadow the Hedgehog.

"St-stopped the Freedom Fighters." Replied a very nervous Amy Rose.

Even after all these years, Shadow still had some chaos energy inside him. His friends called him Hedge-hulk: when he got angry, he turned into Hyper Shadow, and got very aggressive. Even Tails and Amy, who have known him for 25 years, still feared him at times. Not only was he angered easily, but sudden mood swings kept them with an ache in their stomach all day.

"Let me tell you something, kids." He clenched his teeth together.

"Yes, Sh-Shadow?" Said Tails.

"I'd kill myself if it would help the Freedom Fighters. I've always admired the team, it was a great idea. I used to think why I wasn't a Freedom Fighter! I wanted to be a part of this. But for years, you've ignored me!"

Amy gulped.

"I was finally going to make the team. To be looked up to. To be noticed for the first time in 25 years! I passed my test, I was so close to being an official Freedom Fighter - AND YOU PULLED THE PLUG ON THE WHOLE THING!"

"Shadow... We didn't know you cared about the FF's so much." Amy replied.

"Well, now you do!"

Shadow got up and walked out of his apartment.

Amy ran to the door. "Shadow wait! I'm sure we can..."

He slammed the door. Amy sighed. She knew he was going to tell. He was going to spread it online, throughout friends and family. And, if he was REALLY angry, even Q13 Fox News. Amy felt sick when she thought of this. How would Mobius react? Would they be hated? But what if they didn't care anyway? What if they found out about Sonic? If Knuckles' death was so big with people, how would they react to Sonic's death? He was to real star, the one everybody always thought of when "Freedom Fighter" was mentioned. It would be painful for the world - and Tails and her, too?

- MEANWHILE, ABOVE ANGEL ISLAND-

Knuckles sighed. "Dad, I'm telling you, I don't want to be somebody's guardian! Why does it matter, anyway?"

The old man exchanged angry looks with Knuckles. "Because, son, these people are experiencing bad times." He took a sip of his green tea. "They need somebody to look out for them, to guide them through these hard times!"

Knuckles and his father, Locke, were part of The Brotherhood of Echidnas. it was their job to guard the master emerald. When they passed away, they would turn into Guardian Spirits and help the world and its people at times of need.

Locke put his hand on Knux's left shoulder. "Plus, if you go back down to Earth, you can see your wife, your son, your friends..."

"I guess that would be nice..." Knuckles said.

"So you'll do it?"

"Okay, fine." Knuckles said under his breath.

"That's great!" Locke smiled like he won the lottery. But to him, convincing his son to do something was winning the lottery.

"You will be given back your original form until you have taken your assigned person safely through the situation they are in. Until then, good luck on Earth, son!"

"Wait!" Knuckles replied, quickly. "If we're floating above a sky-bound island, than I f-"

Locke give him back his body and Knuckles fell like a heavy stone into the ocean.

He poked his head up and gasped. "VERY FUNNY!" He shouted. He got out of the water and looked at his sheet.

"Let's see... 34th Elm Street... Sonikku, SI... Why does this seem so familiar? Ah, who gives a crap anyway..."

-

Amy was watching television. It was 10:00 at night, and Tails went home. She flipped on the news. It was Q13 Fox News 10.

"And now, our top story tonight: Supreme Teams Announces End!" said the newscaster.

"Oh great, he leaked it." She sighed. Five minutes later, she got phone calls. LOTS of phone calls.

"Why did you break up? What did you do to Sonic? F'ING F'ER!" were just a few of the phone calls she got. When they finally stopped at 11:00, she cried.

This wasn't her fault, was it? Why did she decide to turn the whole planet against her? And why weren't they calling _Tails_? She just didn't know.

-

Knuckles opened a door. "Up, apartment 14. This is the place."

He walked in to see all the lights out. "Heh heh... Maybe I can scare the crap outta them by sneaking up on 'em. That'd rock." He said, silently.

_"Oh, Sonic, why did you have to die?"_ He overheard.

Knuckles was shocked. "Did I hear right? Did they say Sonic? DEAD? Nah... that can't be true."

He slowly opened the door to the master bedroom. "What the... it's..."

"KNUCKLES!" Screamed Amy.

-

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Back In Red

**A/N (That means Author's Note)**: Sorry for the long wait! I'm a lazy bum… That, and it was busy at school. And it still is. Believe me, that's where I'm typing this! I have no other time to do so!

Wow, a whole two people read FS now! It's a start… It's a start….

Remember: If you're reading, I want to hear you're thoughts! Just follow the IRS (in the last chappie's A/N). I'm not review happy, so I'll never say "OMG CONTINES IF U GAVE ME REVEWS LOL11!1!". Well…. At least not like that.

I personally think this chapter is…sucky, but it's better than nothing.

And now…. CHAPTER THREE OF FUTURE SORROWS! bumbumbum

**Future Sorrows**

**Chapter Three**

**Back In Red**

"A… Amy?" Knuckles was shocked. He hadn't seen Amy for 15 years!

"Now… Amy… Don't…"

Amy fainted.

"Oh god, why couldn't have a survived that battle…" Knuckles mumbled to himself. "I'd be alive and NOTHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"

He filled up one of Amy's cups with water.

"'This Cup Belongs To the Belongs To the Princess'? How old is she? It doesn't matter…" He took Amy's cup and poured t on her head, tossing it to the back of the room as the remaining drops sprinkled on him.

"Aw, wake up…" Knuckles said, shaking Amy. "It's not that shocking! I was only dead for 15 years and walked into your apartment while you were crying at 12:00 midnight!" He paused. "Wait… I didn't mean that."

"Knuckles…" She said, slowly waking up. "You're… You're…."

"Alive?" Knuckles interrupted. "Thanks for noticing."

"Knuckles!" Amy pounced on him with a tight hug.

"Crushing… Me…"

"Sorry!" Amy let go. "Oh, Knux! But how…"

"I'm… your… um… Guardian Echidna." He replied. "I'm supposed to help you through hard times in your life…"

"You mean Sonic?"

"What about Sonic?"

"Knuckles…" Amy held back her tears. "Sonic died…"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. RK's Revenge, Pt1

**A/N: Hi peoples. Iron is back again and is ready to kick butt. Not like I don't already…**

**Well, I'm on break now, and I'm going to try and finish FS during that week or so! And if I have enough time, possibly even a prequel!**

**So, we're pretty much wrapping up FS now, only 2 more chappies! And now…**

FUTURE SORROWS

Chapter 4

RK's Revenge Pt.1: I'm Not Finished Yet

"HE'S DEAD!" Knuckles exclaimed. He was still wearing the hat he got from his father when he was young. It flew off his head as he jumped forward in shock. Amy looked at him with the infamous "I'm sorry" look. Knux thought she was going to say something to add to the drama.

But she simply picked up her head and said in a slightly whisper-ish voice, "I'm going to bed now.". Knuckles failed to notice the tear slipping down her cheek. But of course he knew how she was feeling. Her head was down, and her voice so quiet he could barley make out her mumbles. He ran up to her.

"I guess you don't want to talk about it."

Amy sighed. "You want to know how, don't you?"

Knuckles grinned a bit, eyebrows still showing his sorrow. "If it's not to much trouble."

**1:26 AM**

**Sonikku, South Island**

**RK's Base**

"I'M NOT HURTING HIM!" Called a voice from inside a worn out factory in Sonikku. The hedgehog held a knife close to a young hedgefox, not older than 14 years old. The hedgehog tried to pull the knife away from the victim, without any form of success. Something was pushing it closer.

"Yes you are." It was his master, a robotic echidna. "You chose this path. It was either this or death."

Black and green eyes stared upon the hedgehog as his clawed hand held onto the knife, pushing it forward. His sharp, triangular spines pierced the skin of the creature, blood dripping from his back. Red paint was chipping off of the robot as his arms started to rust.

RK. Robo Knuckles Model 001.

The blue hedgehog, dressed in a black coat, was forced to stick the knife in the hedgefox. "Is this becaue of my name? Do you think it's stupid? I look cool don't I? Yeah. So if you let me go I'll give tyou some tips on…." He said before the knife was pushed into him. The green hedgefox lay motionless.

"Good work, my apprentice! You will be up to my skills in no time!" Said the robot.

"I… don't want to be like you…" Replied the hedgehog, sweating. RK's eyes glowed in the dim light of the worn out factory. "You will soon."

"What do you mean?" The hedgehog knew he was about to be striked by his so called master. But he simply smiled at him.

"See these people?"

He picked up a photo of Amy, Tails, and Shadow. The hedgehog gasped. "You don't want me to…."

"Kill them!" RK interupppted.

"Why?"

"Because if they're not dead… you will be."

The hedgehog didn't speak for a few moments until finally repling. "Y…yes….. sir….."

RK smirked. "Good then, Sonic. Good."

**2:57 AM**

**Amy Rose's Apartment**

"RK!" Knuckles slammed his fists on the table. "But he killed me! Why—"

"He wanted the entire team dead." Amy sipped her coffee. "It's not you… it's us."

"Well, we've got to do something about this!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"You mean you do." Amy replied. "You're my guardian echidna, remember? You're suppposed to help me."

There were a few moments of silence. "Oh yeah…." Knuckles said. "well… um…. How about in the morning I'll come up with something?"

Amy sighed. "Okay. You can sleep on the couch."

Amy walked into her room, some cancelled sitcom in her TV. "Oops… I forgot to turn this off." She reached for for the dial, but she heard something.

"Who's there? Is that you, Knux?" She ran to the front door and saw a note at her doorstep.

_**AMY ROSE:**_

_**WE HAVE SHADOW. COME TO EMERALD COAST AT 4:00 AM OR HE WON'T SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!**_

_** ANNON**_

Amy was shocked. She ran to Knuckles, who was sleeping. "Knux! Knux! Look at this!"

Knuckles raised his head up. "Huh?" He swiped the note.

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

"Get your coat. We're going on a trip to the beach."

-

**Yay! Only one more chapter! Be here for the exciting conclusion of Future Sorrows!**


End file.
